Known methods of making silicate-polymer composites involve forming polymer in situ and/or carrying out intercalation utilizing a solvent. See, for example, Okada et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,007; Okada et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,411; Kawasumi et al et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,734; Giannelis et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,546; and Giannelis et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,547.